Enfants du Chaos
by Sagittarius no Melodia
Summary: Et si Loki n'était pas totalement lui-même lors de l'attaque de Midgard ? Quel est donc cet évènement qui se situe avant le couronnement de son frère qui l'a autant perturbé ? Et le Destin dans tout ça ? Thorki (et un joyeux bordel sur Midgard !). Quand le Chaos et l'Ordre n'en font qu'à leur tête qui est là pour tisser le dénouement ?
1. Prologue

Prologue :

_Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elles se tenaient là, des lames cachées dans leurs manches, elles ne pouvaient pas sourire car elles n'avaient pas de visage mais le Destin sentait leurs sourires carnassiers et un brin sadiques, elle les sentaient bouillonner d'anticipation au meurtre prochain qu'elles allaient effectuer, son meurtre, a elle, Urd, incarnation du destin, gardienne de la racine d'Yggdrasil, l'arbre-monde, qui se trouvait en Asgard, gardienne aussi du puits qui portait son nom, le puits d'Urd et qui fut autrefois une source d'où est partie la racine d'Yggdrasil, désormais elle puisait l'eau pour en arroser la racine. Elle était aussi et surtout la gardienne de la grande tapisserie des destins et pour cela elle se faisait aider par trois vieilles femmes sans visages, exilés de Jotunheim et qui représentaient respectivement la Passé, le Présent et le Futur. Mais maintenant, devant elle, les vieilles femmes n'étaient plus là pour l'aider mais pour la tuer, elle le savait, elle le voyait, le Destin tragique qui se profilait devant elle. On ne change pas le Destin, elle savait qu'elle devait mourir parce que c'était comme ça, c'est tout. Par contre on pouvait modifier le Destin, rien n'était écrit précisément : il était écrit qu'elle devait mourir mais il n'était pas écrit comment._

_Elle avança pour sortir complètement de la salle ou se trouvait la grande tapisserie des destins. Elle avança encore et lorsqu'elle ne vit plus les Nornes qui l'attendaient devant la porte elle ferma les yeux et sentit la lame s'enfoncer dans son dos et pénétrer son cœur. Elle devina plus qu'elle entendit les rires hystériques et purement satisfais des Nornes et elle se sentit partir pour Helheim où elle attendrait avant de renaitre, lié au Chaos._

Un cri retentit près du puits d'Urd et le Destin compris que ce n'était qu'un rêve, un rêve qui était pressé de devenir réalité.

OoOoO

Avant ce tragique jour où Yggdrasil a pleuré le Destin, celle-ci régnait en maître sur l'une de ses racines et sur la tapisserie des destins, elle se trouvait près d'une source d'où partait ladite racine d'Yggdrasil et transforma la source en puits auquel elle donna son nom et dans lequel elle puisait l'eau nécessaire pour arroser la racine et empêcher les branches de pourrir.

Le Destin nommée Urd, qui avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noir et aux yeux rouge, avait pris sous son aile des exilées de Jotunheim et en avait fait les Nornes, trois vieilles femmes sans visages qui l'aidaient dans sa tâche, elles arrosaient la racine d'Yggdrasil et Urd leur avait même enseigné l'art de tisser le destin.

Mais un jour elle eut une vision, un mauvais pressentiment, elle sentit la rébellion des Nornes arriver avant même qu'elles ne le pensent. Elle s'enferma donc dans la salle de la grande tapisserie des destins et commença à chercher qui pourrait abriter le Chaos. Son regard se porta alors sur Jotunheim où Laufey attendait un enfant de son compagnon Farbauti.

Urd savait que l'enfant qu'il attendait était la Rose de Jotunheim, elle savait donc que Jotunheim ferait tout pour protéger sa Rose, son Jotun le plus fertile, qui était destiné à devenir la Reine et donc à épouser le futur Roi de Jotunheim, qu'elle devait aussi repeupler son royaume grâce à sa fertilité, elle savait aussi que la Rose était encore plus respectée que le Roi et qu'elle avait de grands pouvoir magique car elle était liée à la Cassette de l'Hiver.

Urd attrapa délicatement le fil de sa vie entre ses doigts et entreprit de le lier à la Rose de Jotunheim puis une fois cela fait elle insuffla le Chaos dans l'âme de l'enfant de Laufey. Il serait un immortel, les concepts naissent toujours en tant qu'immortel. Elle rigola. Ceux qui se disaient immortelles se mentaient à eux-mêmes. Rien que de voir Bor, le père d'Odin, qui avait été tué alors qu'il se pensait immortel… c'était ridicule, ils vivaient plus longtemps, bien plus longtemps que les autres, mais ils étaient mortels, Bor en était la preuve. Elle observa la chute de l'âme de Bor dans le royaume d'Helheim, probablement irait-il dans le Walhalla.

Urd regarda les concepts qui étaient déjà lié au Chaos, six en tout si on ne la comptait pas : la Mort, l'Obscurité, le Feu, la Lumière, la Dualité, la Destruction et la Glace. Elle regarda la grande tapisserie des destins en se disant que quoiqu'il arrive elle renaîtrait du Chaos et pourrais alors reprendre sa place près du Puits d'Urd, son puits.

Elle sortit, sachant déjà quel sort lui était réservé, mais en se disant que jamais les Nornes ne pourraient totalement la détruire et prendre sa place car le Chaos était le seul Concept qui restait incontrôlable et qui pouvait modifier le Destin, il avait toujours eut une influence sur elle, et pas seulement parce que ses incarnations étaient de magnifiques jeunes hommes qui la faisaient craquer. Elle rougit. Non, vraiment, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup le Chaos, mais là c'était un cas de force majeur et qui sait, elle finirait peut-être par l'apprécier, non, elle en était sûre, elle l'aimerait, cela avait du bon finalement d'avoir le don de voir l'avenir ! Même si pour l'instant elle savait que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait la porte de la salle ou se trouve la grande tapisserie des destins elle signerait sa mort, dans la souffrance et la douleur. Mais elle était prête à affronter les pires tortures, maintenant qu'elle avait l'esprit en paix sur sa prochaine incarnation.

Sagittarius no Melodia.


	2. Chapitre 1

Résumé : Fic post-Avengers. Et si Loki n'était pas totalement lui-même lors de l'attaque de Midgard ? Quel est donc cet évènement qui se situe avant le couronnement de son frère qui l'a autant perturbé ? Et le Destin dans tout ça ? Thorki (et un joyeux bordel sur Midgard !). Quand le Chaos et l'Ordre n'en font qu'à leur tête qui est là pour tisser le dénouement ?

Résumé du chapitre : Thor et Loki reviennent à Asgard après la défaite de ce dernier sur Midgard, mais quelque chose ne vas pas avec le prince cadet.

Disclaimer : Personnages (et surtout acteur) pas à moi. Sauf quelques-uns de ma création et d'autres issus de la mythologie nordique ou de la BD.

Pairing : Thorki comme couple principal et d'autre autour mais c'est une surprise. ^^

Rating : J'ai mis M mais ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Patience.

Univers : Post-Avengers, je ne tiendrais pas compte des films post-Avengers mais peut-être que je vais m'en inspirer pour quelques détails.

Chapitre 1 : Les larmes du Chaos

Thor et Loki se matérialisèrent près du Bifrost où Heimdall les attendait. Le prince cadet était muselé et menotté. Thor avait aussi pris soin de lui passer un collier réducteur de magie autour du cou. Sif et les quatre guerriers vinrent à leur rencontre :

_ Thor, quelle joie de te revoir parmi nous ! Sif était ravi de voir Thor de retour, un peu moins qu'il soit avec Loki, même si la manière dont il était attaché lui plaisait, bien fait pour lui !

_ Cela faisait longtemps mes amis, répondit alors ce dernier.

Thor porta son frère pour le poser sur la monture qu'on lui avait préparé pour rejoindre le palais ce qu'il fit après avoir confié le Tesseract à Heimdall. Il monta sur l'étalon, derrière son frère et le serra contre lui pour qu'il ne tombe pas. Loki ne râla pas, ne protesta pas, ne se débâtit même pas. Thor en fut étonné, il s'attendait à ce que son frère lui donne des coups de coude vicieux pour montrer son mécontentement, mais là, rien ! Le détenteur de Mjolnir commença à se demander si quelque chose n'allait pas avec son frère…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au palais Thor conduisit son frère dans l'une des prisons. La pièce était relativement petite et comprenait un lit simple, un bureau, une chaise, une petite étagère et un coffre, le tout étant totalement isolé de l'extérieur et entièrement blanche. Thor se serait cru dans l'une de ses chambres d'hôpital qu'il détestait tant depuis son séjour sur Midgard. Il assit son frère sur la couchette et pris la chaise pour se mettre en face de lui, c'est là qu'il prit le temps d'observer son frère qui le fixait avec un rictus amusé sur les lèvres. Il l'observa, longtemps, ou pas, il ne savait même pas combien de temps il avait passé à fixer son frère. Loki n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, et là, la lumière se fit dans le cerveau du blond : ses yeux !

Thor se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son frère sur le lit, il prit le visage de Loki dans ses mains et observa encore ses yeux, il était d'un bleu foncé, pas comme les siens qui étaient clair, non, ceux de Loki étaient comme voilés. Il se décida donc à parler, pour savoir et essayer de comprendre son frère :

_ Mon frère…

_ Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Génial, ça commence bien !

_ Loki, J'aimerais que tu m'expliques.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire.

_ Et pour tes yeux aussi ?

_ Mes yeux ?

_ Pourquoi sont-ils bleu ?

_ Sûrement à cause du poison que TON père m'a fait couler dessus avant d'avoir pitié du monstre que je suis.

_ Loki…

Ce dernier renifla avec dédain, son frère était vraiment un abrutit.

_ Que s'est-il passé après que tu sois tombé… ?

_ M'en souvient plus.

_ Tu peux au moins me dire pourquoi tu as attaqué Midgard.

_ …

_ Loki ? Le silence de son frère inquiéta le prince blond.

_ … … … Je … Je ne sais pas …

Loki baissa la tête pour regarder par terre. Là, Thor était vraiment inquiet, il ouvrit la porte de la prison et demanda à un garde d'aller chercher ses parents et Eir, la déesse de la médecine. Quelques minutes plus tard le couple royal et la déesse entraient dans la pièce où se trouvaient les princes.

_ Mon poussin, que se passe-t-il ? Le ton de Frigga était ouvertement inquiet voir même désespéré.

_ Maman… Loki n'est pas dans son état normal, fait quelque chose !

Eir se pencha directement sur les yeux du prince, elle avait déjà vu ce regard… C'était celui des gardes que Loki s'amusait à hypnotiser quand il était petit, elle en était sûre ! Frigga était au bord de la crise de nerf, un regard d'Eir vers elle suffit à lui faire comprendre que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas chez le prince cadet. Elle prit donc les choses en mains :

_ Odin, mon époux, nous devons amener notre fils dans un endroit calme pour qu'il se repose, puis avec l'aide d'Eir, j'essaierais de déterminer ce qu'il a.

Odin opina du chef, ce n'était pas une demande, c'était un ordre, et franchement il ne voulait pas d'une Frigga en colère, c'était pire que tout car beaucoup plus vicieux. Il obéit donc mettant sa fierté de mâle de côté provisoirement, quoique, maintenant qu'il y pensait, le « provisoirement » durait depuis leur mariage et même avant, ce qui faisait déjà un bon bout de temps. Il se secoua. Ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à son mariage, son fils avait besoin de lui, car oui, c'était son fils, il le considérait comme tel depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé sur Jotunheim, abandonné dans ce temple. Il prit donc son enfant dans ses bras après qu'Eir ait pris soin de l'endormir et alla l'allonger dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Frigga, là il serait en sécurité. Frigga le remercia du regard. Il sortit alors de la pièce avec Thor, laissant les deux déesses s'occuper du prince.

Lorsque Frigga et Eir se retrouvèrent seules elles se mirent directement au travail, c'est après avoir scanné l'esprit de son fils que Frigga dû se rendre à l'évidence : son tout petit était sous l'influence du Tesseract.

_ Je suis désolée ma reine.

_ Ne le soit pas, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est moi qui aurait dû remplir mon rôle de mère plus tôt et lui expliquer d'où il venait plutôt qu'il le découvre seul, je n'ai pas été là au moment où mon enfant avait le plus besoin de moi.

Eir était désolée pour sa reine et amie, elle voyait bien qu'elle retenait dignement les larmes qui auraient dû lui inonder le visage. Elle sortit donc afin qu'elle puisse exprimer son chagrin et demander pardon à son enfant toujours endormit. Une fois dehors elle demanda à un garde d'aller chercher le roi et le prince et à un autre Heimdall, le gardien pourrait peut-être les aider, et qu'il ramène le Tesseract aussi, on ne savait jamais.

OoOoO

Après être sorti de la chambre où reposait désormais Loki, Odin et Thor s'étaient dirigés vers le bureau du roi. Odin s'était assis à son bureau pendant que son fils regardait par la fenêtre derrière lui.

_ Qu'allait-vous faire de lui père ? Thor avait à la fois envie de savoir et peur de connaitre le sort qui été réservé à son petit frère qu'il aimait tant.

_ Je ne lui ferais aucun mal si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, mon fils.

Le soulagement du prince était visible sur son visage lorsqu'il se retourna vers son père.

_ Enfin Thor ! Il reste mon enfant au même titre que toi.

_ Heureux de l'apprendre père. J'avais peur qu'on lui fasse encore du mal. Je me suis rendu compte lorsque j'ai cru l'avoir perdu dans le trou dimensionnel formé après la destruction du Bifrost à quel point je tenais à lui et aussi qu'il m'était indispensable pour vivre. Il est mon petit frère et je l'aime. Et je m'aperçois aujourd'hui à quel point j'ai été ignoble avec lui pendant notre enfance.

_ Tu n'es pas le seul, mon fils, j'ai moi aussi ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire et ta mère doit se sentir aussi coupable que moi.

_ J'espère que mère et Eir trouveront ce qu'il a et pourront l'aider.

_ Eir avait l'air inquiète, j'espère que ce n'est rien de grave.

Odin et Thor étaient perdu dans leurs pensées lorsqu'un garde vint les prévenir qu'Eir voulait les voir, ils se hâtèrent donc vers la chambre où reposait Loki.

OoOoO

Odin et Thor arrivèrent dans la chambre, très vite rejoint par Heimdall. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils virent bien les yeux rouges de Frigga et la désolation sur le visage d'Eir mais ne firent aucun commentaire, attendant qu'on leur explique ce qu'il se passait avec Loki. Frigga pris alors son courage à deux mains et entreprit d'expliquer à son époux, son fils et au gardien que Loki était sous le contrôle du Tesseract et qu'apparemment cela durait depuis longtemps puisque malgré les coups qu'il avait pris le Tesseract le contrôlait encore.

Thor avait envie de pleurer, il ne devait qu'à sa dignité de prince de ne pas fondre en larme. Son petit frère, contrôlé par le Tesseract… Il avait envie de se frapper tant sa bêtise était grande, il n'avait même pas vu la détresse de son frère… Quel idiot il était. Frigga pris la main de son ainé et la serra doucement pour manifester son soutien pendant que Heimdall cherchait le moyen de libérer Loki.

Après de longues minutes Odin et Heimdall réussirent à combiner leurs pouvoir et a totalement libérer l'esprit de Loki, Eir prit alors le relais et s'occupa d'endormir le pince afin qu'il récupère son énergie, l'opération ayant été éreintante pour tout le monde.

Loki resta inconscient pendant quatre jours.

OoOoO

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour fixer un plafond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il essaya de reconnaitre ou il était en regardant autour de lui mais vu la position dans laquelle il se trouvait ce ne fut pas chose aisée. Il tenta alors de bouger mais aucun de ses muscles ne répondit, il était comme paralysé. Il tenta alors de se remémorer ses derniers souvenirs… il se revoyait tomber, il entendait Thor crier son prénom et puis plus rien, le vide. Et pourtant il savait que beaucoup de temps s'était écoulé depuis ce jour. Il trouva la force de passer une main sur son ventre, le sort était toujours en place, tant mieux. Il referma les yeux, complètement épuisé après son effort, il allait pour se rendormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il resta sans bouger, les yeux fermé, attendant de voir qui l'avait trouvé et sauvé. Il sentit alors une main douce caresser sa joue et une présence réconfortante à ses côtés, une personne s'imposa alors à lui : maman. Il rouvrit les yeux sur le visage d'abord surpris puis soulagé de sa maman. Elle le prit alors dans ses bras pleurant doucement contre lui, lui demandant pardon, lui répétant que jamais plus elle ne l'abandonnerait, qu'elle l'aime et qu'il sera toujours son fils. Dans sa joie de retrouver son tout petit elle n'oublia pourtant pas de demander à un garde de prévenir le plus vite possible Thor que son frère venait de se réveiller.

OoOoO

Thor courait à travers le palais. Il allait aussi vite qu'il pouvait et se dirigeait vers la chambre où était son frère. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il s'était réveillé, il voulait le voir, lui demander pardon, le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler, lui dire que plus jamais il ne serait seul et qu'il l'aimait, de tout son cœur, qu'il avait besoin de lui, depuis toujours et qu'il resterait à jamais son frère même s'ils n'avaient pas le même sang. Il finit par arriver et ouvrit la porte violement, faisant sursauter les personnes présentes à savoir sa mère et Eir qui finissait de vérifier l'état de Loki, qui lui était allongé, paupière ouvertes par la surprise et la main de Frigga sur sa joue. Il s'approcha doucement après avoir refermé la porte et se pencha au-dessus de son frère pour lui sourire et l'embrasser sur le front. Thor pouvait lire la surprise sur le visage de son frère, apparemment il ne devait pas s'attendre à ça.

_ Il faudrait qu'il mange, intervint Eir.

Thor hocha la tête et souleva son frère pour l'asseoir sur le lit, se plaçant derrière lui pour qu'il puisse s'appuyer. Loki se calla volontiers contre le large torse de son frère. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là et pourquoi tout le monde était aussi gentil avec lui mais il aimait ça, cela faisait tellement longtemps que son frère ne s'était pas montré aussi aimant alors il en profitait égoïstement. Il avait encore mal à la gorge et aucun son ne voulait sortir d'entre ses lèvres, il ne put donc pas râler comme il aurait dû le faire lorsque son frère entreprit de lui donner à manger petite bouchées par petite bouchées pendant que sa maman parlait avec Eir de son état.

_ Il est encore fragile mais je suis sûre que ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

_ Parfait, merci Eir. Thor, mon poussin, je te confie ton frère, fais en sorte qu'il dorme, il en a besoin.

_ Oui mère.

_ Bien. Loki, mon bébé, reposes-toi bien trésor, maman revient demain.

Frigga fit un grand sourire à son fils et les embrassa chacun sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce suivie par Eir qui leur fit un grand sourire en leur souhaitant bonne nuit. Loki et Thor se retrouvèrent seul dans le lit de leurs parents. L'ainé allongea le cadet sur le lit avant de sortir et de se déshabiller pour se mettre un simple pantalon de lin sur les fesses et se recoucher, prenant son petit frère dans ses bras. Loki s'endormit comme une masse dans les bras de son frère, sa tête collée à son torse. Thor mis plus de temps, savourant d'avoir son cadet contre lui, caressant doucement la tête de son frère. Il finit par s'endormir, le nez enfouit dans les cheveux ébène de son petit frère.

Fin. ~

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre !

Bon, oui Odin est gentil, parce que j'en avais marre, à chaque fois c'est une espèce d'enflure qui ne vit que pour faire du mal à Loki, il fallait que ça change, surtout que dans le film « Thor » il avait l'air plutôt sympa (de mon point de vue en tout cas…). Mais en fait les véritables personnes qui sont du côté obscure (de la force !) sont … vous verrez bien ! XD

Thor : ma mère m'a appelé « poussin », qu'as-tu à répondre à cela ?

Moi : Euh… Bon ok on me pardonne aussi pour le « poussin », j'ai joué à Pokémon HeartGold (qui a dit que je suis une geek ?!) et la mère de mon perso arrêtait pas de m'appeler pour me dire qu'elle a dépensé les sous que je lui ai confié avec un « désolée poussin. » (Ou comment avoir des envies de meurtre a deux heures du matin…)

Voilà, voilà ! Bisous tout le monde ! ^.-

Sagittarius no Melodia.


End file.
